The Last Dovakiin
by The Wise Dragoness
Summary: The story of how he last Dovakiin came to be.


Author's note: Plot Bunnies! I both hate and love them! This will be my first Skyrim fic. Basically, I am basing this character on my Skyrim character: a female wood elf with blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin, a scar on her right cheek bone, and red designs/ tattoos around her eyes. Also, this is very AU! In my Skyrim universe, the male dragons start out with wings of a different color than the rest of their body (like Odivang, I am saying that he is still quite young whereas Parthanaax and Alduin are older). Female dragons are multicolored their whole lives, with spikes, body, and wings of different colors.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, probably never will, wish I did.

Summary: the reason Ulfric 'left' the Greybeards.

The Greybeards have been in Tamriel since the time of Jurgin Windcaller. They study the way of the Voice, and are the chosen of Akentosh to train the Dovakiin (Dragonborn). Long have they served this purpose. None of the Greybeards have gone beyond there calling, until one came along, with a stronger and more rebellious spirit than most. Ulfric Stormcloak had grown tired of waiting for the next Dovakiin. Mirak had been the last, but he was gone, had chosen another way, and life was boring once more.

He knew that the definition of the Dovakiin was literally a mortal with the soul of a dragon. So, he decided that it was high time another was born, or made… he had heard of a magician that had found a way to separate the soul from the body without killing the body. He knew that what he was planning, the creation of a Dovakiin, was forbidden, but he was tired of waiting for nature to take its course!

He waited until the others were either asleep or in the courtyard to leave. He snuck down the seven thousand steps with minimal difficulty, except for three wolf packs, and he went to the magician's home in the woods near Solitude. He bribed the magician into teaching him the spell, and then paid one of the captains for transport to Valenwood, which was near Dovah Golz (Dragon Stone) the island of the dragons. He knew that it would be difficult to get the two necessary creatures, a Dovah hatchling and an Elf babe.

Ulfric first traveled to Dovah Golz to find the hatchling. As for the Elf babe, he had heard that the Elf Queen, Valarious, was due to give birth in one week's time. The timing could not be more perfect… it would only take him a week to get the hatchling, then he would take the Princess and preform the soul transfer. Then the new Dovakiin would be born! The Greybeards would have a purpose again!

He reached the island of Dovah Golz and started the search for the hatchling. After two days of tireless searching he found what he looked for, a newly hatched dragon. He could already tell that this was a female dragon, that made it even better, because he could just take her and not have to search any longer. She was pure white with golden spines and blue tinted wings. He sedated her with a potion and carried her off. He was not a minute too soon, for the mother dragon came back about half an hour after he left. She was furious to say the least, and she went in search of the human foolish enough to steel her baby, she would get her baby back if it was the last thing she did…

When Ulfric got back to the mainland, the first thing he heard was the chatter of the new prince and princess. The Queen had given birth to twins! This was excellent news, even if the experiment failed there would still be an heir to the throne.

Ulfric had found a small, abandoned shack in the middle of the jungle. He gave the dragon food, diced meat if you wish to know, and headed for the palace. It was easy enough to sneak into the palace, using a muffling spell, invisibility potion, and a grappling hook. He managed to hook the grappling hook on the railing of the royal balcony and shimmied up the rope. He snuck into the babies' room and took the Princess. He then slipped back out. When the alarm was raised Ulfric was already far on his way, and beyond suspicion.

The following day, he began the experiment. He placed them both on a table and grabbed a specialized soul gem. He started by drawing the Princess' soul out and putting it in the soul gem. He then drew out the hatchling's soul and placed it in the Princess' body. He waited with bated breath, then the babe opened her eyes and started to cry! The experiment had succeeded! He then transferred the Princess' soul into the hatchling's body. He then put the 'hatchling' in a boat and set her adrift. He would return the 'Princess' in a few days, so it would be believable that he had 'discovered' her.

~*Mother Dragon's POV*~

I was getting close the Elf-jungle-danger-land. This was a no-go land for the Elves were deadly archers. It was said that these Elves once came from a land known as Mirkwood. They had settled into the wood, changed the name of their race from Silven to Bosmer. They had lost their immortality after being long away from the One, as they called him. Apparently, the One had created everything with a song… Elves were strange. They had lost their connection to the One when they were separated from the Sindar Elves.

I was so focused on my thoughts, I nearly missed a small boat, nearly. I swooped down and… there was my baby, beautiful, whole, and _alive_! I rejoiced, and took her in my paws. She seemed confused, but I knew that would wear off eventually. I took her back to the nest to raise her and teach her.

~*Ulfric POV*~

I waited three days after sending the dragon off to bring the Princess home. I had fed her goat's milk to keep her alive, and I told the King and Queen that I had found her in an abandoned shack and had used a goat's milk to keep her nourished. They were joyous, to be sure. They thanked me, and then I headed home.

When I got back to High Hrothgar, I met Arngeir at the doorstep.

"You are no longer welcome here, Ulfric. You have betrayed all." Arngeir said as soon as I reached him.

"I am cast out even though I have saved our practice?! I know that the one I made will one day come here to train with you, so therefore I shall say that 'you are welcome' in advance. I shall indeed depart, I am a Jarl, after all. Let us hope she becomes the most powerful we have ever seen! Good day, Arngeir!" I raged at him. How dare he! But I had suspected this, and had counted on it. Now there would be no complications of the Dovakiin recognizing me, she would train and become strong, and then I would convince her to help me free the Empire from Thalmor clutches. My plan had worked perfectly…


End file.
